


Maid Fetish

by AzumiGaiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Maid, PWP, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Soo is entrapped in a situation that brings embarresment and after a thing he wished for a long time! KoreaXHong Kong </p><p>(Story published on 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> The characters here portrayed are from Axis Powers: Hetalia, which belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> "blablabla" = speech
> 
> 'blablabla' = thoughts

Yong Soo returned home after his work and as always the house is empty. Seeing this a opportunity, he goes straight to his room. Once inside, he put his bag on the floor and opens his wardrobe, looking for the secret item stashed in a place that's impossible to find.

\- "Finally it's finished." – The brunette said, unwrapping it from the plastic bag. – "Now I need to try it on me to see it will fit properly later."

The said object in question is a maid outfit. A girl, friend of his, asked to him to make a maid outfit to an event she'll be participating next month but since the girl is almost taller than him and she's corpulent, not that she's ugly.

Putting the costume on, he saw that it was perfect, even the head-band was perfect. – "Now I need a mirror." – He looked through his room for the tall mirror but nothing. – "They moved my mirror. When people get in home they'll have a piece of my mind, da ze!"

Cursing his damned luck, he walked through the house for his mirror in that costume, silently pleading for anyone come back and see him like that (he's even using stockings, garter belt and the frilly apron).

\- 'An artist needs to live or use their own pieces of art to see if it's truly perfect.' – Yong Soo said to himself to calm down his nerves. Going to the living-room he found his mirror on the hall that divides the living-room from the kitchen. He tried to move it out of the wall but with no use. – 'Damn, they screwed it on the wall.'

Sighing in defeat, he stopped to fight for his mirror and looked to his costume. – " A little tight here… Longer here…" – Yong Soo looked again to his own reflection on the mirror, seeing that himself was not bad either on that costume. Pushing a stool near him, he placed one of his foot on it to look at the white garter belt there that was matching with the white lacy stockings. He looked to it in the mirror. In fact he was very nice on it. But the brunette was so amazed with this that he was oblivious about the other person that's leaning on the wall, looking to the 'display'.

\- "Well well. Look what we have here...

Cursing loudly in Korean with the scare, he turning around quickly but when he looked to the front the sound of a camera taking photos filled his ears. When the cell phone was flipped shut, he soon saw who's there.

This person is the last one Yong Soo wanted to see him like this.

Xiang Feng.

\- 'Hell, I'll be now motive of joking for the rest of my life.' – Yong Soo blushed and freaked out when he saw the a smirk plastered on the once blank stare of the smallest male's face.

\- "I never thought you liked to use this, Yong Soo." – Xiang approached the other male and finally stopping near him.

\- "Delete that photos!" – Yong Soo said, wanting to vanish from there.

\- "No." – Xiang said, his face turning in a blank expression.

\- "So give it to me to delete." – The tallest said, nearing the other male and trying to take his phone.

\- "No." – Xiang hide the cell phone behind him, making the device off Yong Soo's reach.

\- "Now!" – Yong Soo was pissed off. Besides the other male made these photos of his in this embarrassing outfit, he's afraid that other people get inside the house and see him on it. So he neared the small male and tried to get the phone.

In the instant Yong Soo got closer, Xiang grabbed him by the waist and pressed his body against the other's. The taller brunette gasped with the sudden pulling.

\- "You seem to be very comfortable on these clothes. Have you using it in your room secretly, Yong Soo?

Yong Soo blushed visibly, what's impossible to hide from the smaller man in this closeness. – "W-what are you talking about?"

\- "That you don't seem uncomfortable using this maid outfit. Maybe you use these kinds of clothes for a long time in secrecy." – Xiang's hands had gone to the other's lower back, his thumbs circling said area lazily.

\- "W-what are you doing?" – Yong Soo asked, cursing his stuttering because of the shivers running on his spine. The fingers are touching lightly Yong Soo's skin. Something is very wrong with the stoic brunette.

\- "You didn't know, Yong Soo…" – the smaller male's face pressed against the other one's neck, making said male blush fiercely. – "…I've a fetish for maid outfits."

With this statement, Yong Soo was throwed to the couch. He fell on the cushions in a awkward stance, his legs opened and the hem of the skirt raised to his hips, showing the lace panties.

\- "So inviting you're now, Yong Soo. So inviting…" – Xiang said, getting closer of the other and soon above him.

In fact, Yong Soo has feelings for the stoic male above him. He wanted so much a chance to have him on his arms but never thought that something like that would happen. Not in this conditions, at least.

Suddenly long fingers are making their path on one of Yong Soo's limbs but the stocking there are covering the other's touch from the bare skin, Xiang leaned his face on the other's neck, nuzzling there. Settled between the taller man's long legs, Xiang applied kisses on his neck, his hands gradually pushing the limbs and putting it on his waist. Yong Soo closed his eyes, feeling the sensible areas of hid body being touch sensuously and delicately. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

\- "This is good…" – The whispered words had come out from the korean lips. His hands had traveled to the smaller's back, pushing him against his body, his legs unconsciously opening wider. Yong Soo wants to feel his skin too, but the damned fabric was on his way. He tugged at the other's shirt, successfully opening it. The korean hands ran over all the soft skin of Xiang's torso, gaining a groan from the male above him.

\- "Fuck this." – With these two words, Xiang ripped the maid outfit from Yong Soo's body, throwing the shreds on the floor. – "Whata hell. You know I'd took the whole week to ma-" – The smaller man stopped his ramblings by smashing his lips on the other's ones. Making the man under him lie flat on the couch, Xiang broke the kiss. – "Shut up and enjoy, kimchi."

Xiang's lips (accompanied by his wet and hot tongue) ran down through Yong Soo's jaw, neck, collarbone and chest. He made a brief stop on his nipples by harshly tugging and turning it on his lips and after he continued his torturous path through the other's stomach, abs. Yong Soo's moans got louder and louder according with Xiang's lips. When the smaller one had finally arrived on the obvious erection, fingering the tip, Yong Soo released a loud moan. – "M-more…" – The Korean whined.

\- "Beg for me this sweet release, Yong Soo."

\- "More."

\- "Louder, I can't hear you."

\- " **More!** "

A wicked smile appeared on Xiang's lips. – "Now it was I want to hear. The safe word is 'Master', guard it on your mind." – Soon Xiang's mouth was closing on the member, swirling and wrapping his tongue on it. Unconsciously, Yong Soo's hips had thrust up, hitting the back of the throat of the smaller male. Said one didn't comply with that. Feeling Yong Soo getting near his release, Xiang sucked harder while squeezing his balls. Moaning loudly the Korean cummed, splashing his hot seed on the other's throat, a little of cum drooling on Xiang's chin. - "Taste salty but is not bad at all."

Dazzed, Yong Soo lazily raised his head up, his eyes filled with lust looked at Xiang's. Then he grabbed the other male by the collar of his shirt and made his face got closer. The Korean's tongue licked the trail of his own cum on the other's chin, after his lips brushed on the others while saying. – "Finish what you have started, Master." – Yong Soo saw the effect of his words on the other's gaze. Lust and hunger was there, finally making his face get more off of his blanks expressions.

\- "Gladly I'll, my servant."

In a tangle of limbs, ripped clothes and hard, passionate kisses both men are nude. The contacts of each other's bare skin making them pant in need. Xiang lined his tip on Yong Soo's entrance. – "Now is show-time!" – In one thrust, the smaller male impaled himself to the hilt, making the man under him scream in pain.

\- "Fuck… hnnng… you can't wait… just for a… little? It hurts… gahnnn…" – Seeing the other's face contort in pain, Xiang kissed Yong Soo lovingly while pumping his neglected erection to bring pleasure. – You're always like a baby. Relax a little and you feel what I can give to you." – With this he took one of the Korean's legs, raising it on his shoulder and started to thrust himself in and out.

In the follow minutes the whimpers of pain coming from Yong Soo's lips turned in moans of pleasure. – "Harder, Xiang. Harder, ah!" – Smiling again, Xiang hooked both of the pliant male on his hips and after he grabbed the angular hips of the other and started his hard dance. In the moment, Yong Soo's eyes opened, throwing his head back and voicing his pleasure. – "Yes, like that. Do it, Master."

More minutes or hours of that dance and Xiang started to feel something wanting to snap on his lower belly. Lowering himself on the other sweaty and hot body. Instantly Yong Soo's arms circled the smaller male's body, his hands on his shoulder, fingers digging on skin. Hissing with the sudden pain on his shoulders, Xiang whispered on Yong Soo's ear while thrusting more deeper on the others tight passage. – "Come to me, Yong Soo. Be mine once for all."

More on thrust and Yong Soo snapped. Arching his back highly off the cushions and moaning loudly, he orgasmed. His fingernails scrapping hard on Xiang's back. With this pain, the other male cummed, groaning his high pleasure. Satisfied and tired, Xiang fallen on Yong Soo's body. He touched his back and it ached a little. – "You needed to scrap my back like that?"

With a huge smile on his face, Yong Soo commented, teasingly. – "Look who is whining like a baby now?" – Xiang replied Yong Soo's comment by a playfully bite on the other's shoulder. Yong Soo laughed and started to play with the smaller male's hair. Sighing pleasantly, Xiang closed his eyes. He always softened when someone pets his hair.

\- "I never thought you had a fetish for maid clothes."

\- "Yes, these kind of clothes sets me off."

\- "Well, then I should wear this type of clothes more."

Raising on his elbows, Xiang's gaze thinned. – "You used this clothes on purpose?"

\- "The answer about this question you will never know. Now…"

Yong Soo turned his body, now making him be above Xiang's body. – "…is my turn." – He purposely grinded his hips on the others, making Xiang groan. – "Then I challenge you to make better. You know that I'm hard to please."

\- "Challenge accepted, my Lady." – Xiang tried to reply Yong Soo's comment but it was muffled by the Korean eager mouth.

What both men didn't known that has a certain Japanese man (that we know very well) almost fainting because of the blood loss. Seeing the second round happening more blood are dripping from his nose and his camera taking shot of more photos for his further personal (or commercial) use.

**The End**


End file.
